


Marked

by Spoonfulofhoney



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Izaya, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Shuzio, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, abusive, blowjob, injured izaya, pain and pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofhoney/pseuds/Spoonfulofhoney
Summary: Izaya likes pain mixed with his pleasure, Shizuo is a possessive boyfriend and a bit of a sadist. Izaya get's hurt and Shizuo can't help himself, they have sex in an alley.





	Marked

Izaya braced himself for their attack. Five guys, four had knives, one had gigantic muscles and a set of brass knuckles. There was no way he could fight them off, and that’s exactly what he wanted. He wanted them to hurt him, after all, that’s what he was paying them for. Earlier today he had gone online and hired five people to beat him up outside of Simon's Sushi place this evening. He told them to bring knives and to not hold back.

Izaya was dragged into an alley and thrown against a brick wall, the bricks scraped his back as he slid to the ground. The tall muscular guy picked Izaya up by his coat collar, raising him off the ground. “You really sure about this man? He said “I mean do you really want us to give it all we've got? it's just you're so small and-”. Izaya shook his head enthusiastically, “Yes, and I'm not paying you to talk, so get on with it.” The big man smiled and looked at his companions, “Got it.” He threw Izaya to the ground.

The big guy took Izaya's jacket off, revealing a white t-shirt underneath “We want to see what were doing to you”, he threw Izaya against the wall again and Izaya crumpled to the ground, then stood up, smiling he said “Is that all you've got big guy?” A flash of anger passed the mans face, using the hand with the brass knuckles, he punched Izaya in the face. Izaya felt a wonderful tingling of pain as blood poured from his right cheek. He smiled, the man punched him in the mouth. The taste of copper filled his mouth. The others started on him.

One of them slashed his left arm with a knife, and another made a cut across his chest.

Izaya fought against the instinct to fight back as pain surged through him. A third guy kicked him in the ribs, knocking the air out of his lungs, causing him to bend over. One of them came up from behind and kicked Izaya forward, causing him to fall to the ground. Once down, all five of them began kicking him. Someone sliced his cheek below his left eye with a knife. The pain was incredible, making Izaya's heart beat fast. Adrenaline rushed through him giving him a pleasurable high. Izaya was enjoying himself. Then they stopped. “I think you've had enough man.”

His brown eyes were glossy as he struggles to lift his head off the ground “One more.” He spits the blood out of his mouth and struggles to come to a sitting position. “One more cut, put it right here” he gestured to the side of his neck. “Uh, no way man, I might accidentally kill you, you know if I cut the wrong spot.”

Izaya held out his hand, it was shaking, “Fine, I’ll do it myself, pass me a knife.” One of the men hesitantly handed him his knife, Izaya took it and slowly sliced open a cut on his neck. Handing the knife back he said. “You can go now, you did a good job, thanks.” he gave them a bloody smile.

“Dude that guy was defiantly weird” he overheard one of them say as they ran away. Izaya was excited now, crawling over to the wall and leaning back against it, he couldn't wait for his boyfriend to see him. This was all for Shizu-chan. Izaya knew seeing him like this, all bruised and bloody would turn Shizuo on. It has been too long since they had sex so Izaya thought this up as a special gift just for him.

Shizuo was walking down the street and almost missed the slumped over person in the alley, he would have but he noticed a familiar jacket lying at the entrance way. “Izaya?”

Upon entering the alley, he saw Izaya who was wearing a blood soaked white t-shirt, it was cut to shreds.

Shizuo rushed over to his boyfriend, “Izaya!” he bent down and tipped Izaya's face towards him, examining his bloody face he asked “Who did this to you, do they not know you belong to me?” Izaya just smiled up at him, his eyes were bright. “Don't get mad Shizu-chan, I let them, it's a gift for you, do you like it?”

At first Shizuo was confused but then he put it together. Izaya had hired people to beat him up knowing that it would turn him on, well it was working. Seeing Izaya all broken like this was defiantly doing something to him. Shizuo loved to hurt Izaya and Izaya loved to be hurt. But the one thing he didn't like was other people touching what was precious to him. Izaya belonged to him, yet he had let someone else hurt him, someone else touch him. Even if it was with good intentions this made Shizuo angry, he'll have to do something about that later but right now he needed to get Izaya home. 

Noticing the hopeful look on Izaya's face, Shizuo replied, “Yes I like it Izaya, you look beautiful, let's get you home so I can enjoy my gift.” Shizuo moved to pick Izaya up but Izaya stopped him.

Catching Shizuo's wrists he said “have a taste first, I know you want one.”

Shizuo looked from Izaya's pleading eyes down to his lips, there were tiny trickles of blood dripping from his mouth coating Izaya's lips with deep red blood. They looked delicious. Shizuo started kissing him, sucking the blood out of the split in his lip. He forced his tongue inside Izaya's mouth, letting Izaya taste his own blood.

Izaya's loved this, he loved the slight stinging as Shizuo crushed his lips. He loved the sharp pain prickling his bruised back as Shizuo pressed him against the wall. He wanted more pain, he needed more.

The taste of Izaya's blood always got Shizuo's heart racing. Shizuo pulled away and looked into Izaya's eyes. “You taste amazing, I need more.” Izaya tilted his head to the side and brushed his black hair out of the way, exposing the cut on the side of his neck, “I made this one myself, just for you.” Shizuo's eyes widened, there was a flicker of lust in them, smiling he licked his lips “Oh Izaya, you're too good to me.” 

Slowly Shizuo traced his tongue up and down the length of the cut, collecting all the blood on his tongue before swallowing it, then he sucked it and pleasurable moans of pain escaped Izaya's lips.

Izaya buried his hand in Shizuo blonde hair, squeezing on a clump of it trying to hold himself together. It hurt, the cut was much deeper than the others and every time Shizuo sucked it, it sent jolts of pain up his neck and to the back of his head. “Shizuo, you've gotta stop, it's too good, if you suck it anymore I'm going to want you to fuck me right here in this alley.” 

Shizuo grunted and pulled away, “Maybe I should fuck you right here.” 

Izaya thought this over, he was really turned on right now but... “you can't, we have to be careful I don't want any of these wounds to get infected.”

Shizuo knew Izaya was right but he didn't care. He couldn't wait. How could he wait with Izaya looking like this, so weak, bruised and broken, so submissive. “I can't wait, you're too fucking hot, I'm gonna fuck you right here, right now and I don't care if anybody sees us.”

Izaya was fine with this, although he would of preferred privacy but at this point he was just as horny as Shizuo. There was a hungry wanting look in Shizuo's eyes and it was making Izaya hard. Just thinking about what Shizuo was gonna do to him got him excited, especially because he knew he had made Shizuo mad. Shizuo would be extra rough with him because he knew Shizuo hated it when other people touched him. Izaya had been bad and Shizuo would punish him. Grinning mischievously, he said, “Okay, lets do it here, fuck me Shizu-chan.”

 It was a good thing its was getting dark and there weren’t many people around.

 “Izaya can you stand?”

“I think so.”

“Good because you're going to spread for me like the little slut you are and I’m gonna fuck you senseless in this dirty alley until you’re a filthy mess then you're going to put that pretty mouth of yours to work for me.”

Shizuo's words were filled with desire, a desire to conquer Izaya. Shizuo had the look of a hungry wild animal that was about to devour his prey. His words sent a jolt of pleasure straight to Izaya's cock.

In one swift movement Shizuo yanked Izaya off the ground and pushed him against the wall. Izaya gasped as his back hit the wall hard sending a shot of pain through his bruised body. His legs were wobbly and he would have fallen if it weren’t for Shizuo's strong arm across his chest, holding him upright against the wall. He had just barley caught his breath before Shizuo's began kissing him. He was kissing him hard, not waiting for Izaya to catch a breath. He was shoving his tongue into Izaya's mouth, scraping it against the roof of Izaya's mouth, wanting to taste all of him. In between kisses he stripped off Izaya's shirt and pants. Stopping only for a moment to admire the blossoming bruises by Izaya's ribs. He planted kisses all over Izaya's body, stopping to drag his tongue over every cut he could find. Whenever he did this Izaya would make the most beautiful moans. Shizuo's head was buzzing with desire. Doing Izaya in an alley like this was turning him on, he was getting hard and he could see Izaya was as well. It was time to show Izaya just how mad he was that he didn’t get to make all those marks on his body. 

One moment Izaya was in heaven, Shizuo's tongue taking him there, then a shock of pain hit him. His hand went to his mouth muffling a scream. Shizuo was biting his nipple, he was sucking on it and rolling it between his teeth. He felt a twinge of pain, then a burst of pleasure. Izaya loved it, he loved the mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Do you like that Izaya? Does it hurt?”

“ahh...yes...Shizu-chan, it feels amazing, please do the other one.”

Shizuo obliged, and he noticed Izaya cock was leaking, making a wet spot on his boxers, “you sure are a dirty one Izaya-kun, I love it.”

Shizuo pulled Izaya's boxers off and Izaya gasped as his cock was exposed to the cooling night air. Shizuo took Izaya's hard cock in his hand, he lightly brushed his finger over the tip of it, smearing the pre-cum around. He started slowly stroking it, then he moved his hand away then he resumed, then he let it go again. He loved seeing Izaya's reactions, loved watching his face and body react to his teasing. Izaya was biting his lip. “Nngh., Shizu-chan...ahh, you're so mean, please just-.”

Shizuo spun Izaya around shoving his naked body against the wall. Izaya let out a cry when his cheek hit the wall. Shizuo had him pinned uncomfortably, his hard cock was scraping against the wall painfully. One of Shizuo's arms was against his upper back pressing him into the wall. His other arm was around his waist pressing his bruised ribs painfully. Izaya hurt all over, the wall was cold and it scraped against his sensitive nipples. “Shizu-ch-.” 

Shizuo cut him off, he whispered low into Izaya's ear, “You’ve been bad Izaya and bad boys don’t get a say in how there dealt with. You will be punished how I see fit, got it?”

Izaya nodded, he would cooperate if it meant Shizuo would fuck him sooner because hearing Shizuo talk like that was making it really hard for him to keep it together.

Shizuo released Izaya, “Now do what I say and I'll let you cum, disobey and I'll deny you any satisfaction.”

Shit Shizuo was saying all the right things, Izaya was going to do anything this man wanted him to. “My body belongs to you, do whatever you want Shizu-chan.” 

Shizuo walked over to side of the alley and picked up Izaya's jacket, he spread it out on the ground, “Lay down.”

Izaya did as he was told. The ground was hard under his back and pebbles dug into him. Shizuo stood over Izaya, he looked down at him and smirked, “These marks are pretty, but the ones I’ll be leaving on you will be better.”

Shizuo took his clothes off, revealing his rock hard cock. He came over to Izaya. Izaya looked absolutely gorgeous, he was just lying there, hands behind his head, his feet were flat on the ground with his knees bent. Shizuo could see his chest rise and fall fast. He looked so desperate, Shizuo knew he wanted to be fucked so bad. Shizuo knelt down and placed his hands on Izaya's hips, he slid them up the curves of Izaya's body causing Izaya to shiver. He dragged his fingernails down Izaya's chest, leaving behind red puffy lines. Izaya bit his lip, Shizuo sucked on Izaya's neck, dragging little moans out of him.

Shizuo's body was directly over top of Izaya, almost like he was shielding him. Izaya had a wonderful view, all he could see was Shizuo framed by the stars in the evening light, his blonde hair was like a bright halo against the darkening sky. The world shrunk down to just him and Shizuo. God, he was so glad Shizuo was his. Shizuo was saying something.

“Hey Izaya, you didn’t bring any lube with you did you?

Izaya couldn’t believe it, “Of course not! I didn't think we'd be fucking in the alley.” 

“Its okay, I'll just use your spit.” Shizuo slid his finger inside of Izaya's mouth and Izaya started sucking on it, “Now listen to me carefully Izaya, you are not allowed to touch yourself, if you do I won't let you cum got it?”

Izaya nodded and was mentally kicking himself for not putting lube in his pocket before, this was going to be painful although at the same time he was excited about it hurting.

Shizuo spread Izaya's legs, trying to get Izaya's hole wet enough he was using his tongue and Izaya's own saliva. He was slowly working Izaya's hole open with his tongue and Izaya was using every ounce of his willpower not to loose it right then and there. He was so tight and Shizuo's warm wet tongue felt so good. Finally, he was wet enough and Shizuo slipped a finger in. Izaya gasped as a sharp pain shot through him. Shizuo's finger was pushing him open painfully, little by little it was going in deeper and deeper. Izaya was in heaven, he was moving his hips, willing his hole to open more so he could take in another finger. Without warning Shizuo plunged a second finger in. Izaya's hips bucked up and he grabbed onto Shizuo's wrist to stop him. “Shizuo, that's too much, take it out, I'm not ready.”

A flash of anger crossed Shizuo's face, “You're ready when I say you are, remember your body belongs to me, you have no say in this, besides you can take it, it's in there isn’t it?”

Izaya's eyes were starting to tear up, his hole was so full, it hurt a lot but at the same time it was wonderful. He loved that Shizuo was willing to do these kinds of things to him, he loved being abused by him. Shizuo started moving his fingers, in and out, in and out. Izaya wasn't sure how long he could take this, he was going to cum just from Shizuo's fingers, he wanted to tell Shizuo to slow down but he didn’t dare and he wanted to touch his cock so bad.

Shizuo loved seeing Izaya like this. He looked like a needy little slut the way he was practically fucking himself with Shizuo's fingers. He was moving his hips around, trying to get Shizuo to hit the right spot. Shizuo was happy to provide him with what he wanted. He moved his fingers around inside of Izaya and he found his prostate. Izaya's body reacted instantly, his fists clenched and his body jerked up. He loved watching Izaya as he completely surrendered to the bliss, no longer aware of what was around him, Shizuo's cock was twitching, wanting to be touched but right now he couldn’t think about himself, not when Izaya was making the most delicious noises. Shizuo's owns needs would have to wait because he was going to finger fuck Izaya over the edge.

He was close, so close. Izaya was going to cum, Shizuo's fingers inside of him felt really good, they sent jolts of electricity through his whole body. It was like his veins were on fire. He wanted so bad for Shizuo to jerk him off.

“You like my fingers up your ass Izaya?”

“Mhm...yes...I-I…want...”

 "You want what Izaya, are you a slut for my fingers up your ass, you want me to touch your cock?”

Izaya nodded “mmm...yes...yes...”

“If you want me to touch you, beg for it, beg for it like the little whore you are.”

“Mmm...please touch my cock Shizu-chan, please...I... ahh… I need you, S-Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo reached out and took Izaya's stiff cock in his hand, he began stroking it. Izaya was begging him to go faster, to go deeper and Shizuo complied, he loved how desperate Izaya was sounding, repeating his name over and over again like he was the only one in the world who could possibly give him what he so desperately needed. Izaya's cock was throbbing in Shizuo's hand, unable to touch himself, he was grabbing the sides of his jacket, balling it up in his fists, trying to anchor himself back to earth. He was getting closer, he was becoming more and more undone with every stroke.

Izaya felt electric, being fucked like this was so hot. He could feel the pressure building. He felt so good, arched his back. “Don't stop Shizu-chan... ahh… please...I'm close.”

Shizuo leaned in close, making sure Izaya could hear him. “Cum for me Izaya.”

Shizuo's words sent him over the edge, he felt waves of pleasure crash over him as he shot his load all over himself. His body was hot, his breathing heavy, he no longer felt any pain at all. All the pain of his cuts and bruises was being overtaken, drowned out by the waves of pure bliss coursing through his body. He was shaking.

Shizuo could feel Izaya's hole squeezing and contracting around his fingers. Watching Izaya's reactions was making it hard for him to ignore his own cock. Shizuo carefully removed his fingers one at a time. Shizuo looked down at Izaya. Izaya looked wrecked, he was shaking, breathing heavy, cum was all over his chest and neck, his eyes were closed tight and his hands were still gripping his jacket. He was still riding the high. Did it really feel that good? Shizuo didn’t know what to do, he's never seen Izaya like this before. He waited for Izaya to come down.

He wrecked me, I'm a complete mess, I can't believe I fell apart just from his fingers, my Shizu-chan is the best...

“Hey, Izaya, are you alright.”

Shizuo's words brought Izaya back down to earth, he propped himself up on his elbows, “Am I alright! what kind of stupid question is that Shizu-chan?”

Shizuo looked confused and genuinely alarmed. Izaya smiled at him, he started directly into Shizuo's warm brown eyes “Of course I'm alright stupid, you just gave me the best fucking orgasm of my life!”

“Oh, it was that good?” Shizuo sounded pleased.

“Yes Shizu-chan, it was and I'm going to try to make you feel the same way.” 

Shizuo smiled. It was his turn.

“Izaya, sit back against the wall.”

Izaya did as Shizuo said, he sat by the wall, he could feel the cold of it against his bare back.

Shizuo picked up his jacket at tossed it to him, “here, it's getting cold.”

Izaya put it on, Shizuo came over and bent his knees slightly so that his cock was directly in front of Izaya's mouth. “Now that you've had your fun it's time to put that mouth of yours to work.”

Izaya smiled and opened his mouth, Shizuo slipped his cock inside.

Izaya lips closed around it, “Ahh...Izaya your mouth is so warm...”

Shizuo loved the sight of Izaya's pretty lips around his cock. His mouth was so warm and slippery, the head of his cock was brushing against the roof of his mouth and Izaya was sucking it like it was the best thing he's ever tasted. “God Izaya...that feels...s-so good...”

Izaya was staring up at him, he looked so perfect like this, Shizuo buried his hands in Izaya's hair. God Izaya was good at this, he was moving his tongue around slowly and hitting just the right spots. He was going at the perfect pace, Shizuo wasn’t going to last, it just felt too good.

“I'm gonna cum... ahh...”

Shizuo spilled his load into Izaya's mouth, Izaya tried to swallow all of it but some leaked out, dripping down his mouth, mixing with the dried blood on Izaya's mouth. Shizuo wiped it away, then he sat down, grabbed Izaya by the jacket, pulled him in and kissed him, “I love you Izaya, you know that right?

“Yes, I know.” Izaya kissed him back then he put his head against Shizuo's chest, he could hear Shizuo's heart beating. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya and they stayed like that for a while, just content to be held by each other in the crisp night air. Then they got up, got dressed and Shizuo carried Izaya home.

 

 


End file.
